Arthur Freeman
Arthur Freeman is a 17-year-old student at Durmstrang Institute. He is in his 8th year. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Arthur Steven Freeman was born on June 30 to Patricia Freeman and David Freeman. David was a former student at Durmstrang Institute, and Patricia was a muggle teacher. Patricia insisted that Arthur be educated to the max, whether or not he liked it. So Arthur went to kindergarten, where he met Allyson Lowere, Itzel Wilkins, Shelia Applbaum, and Liam Sherwood. The four of them became Arthur's best friends, and the five would do everything together. The teacher was very observant of this, and so, the five were in the same class together for first grade. On a field trip, the five of them noticed a strange light, and followed it. Arthur took the lead in the group, and was the first one to spot an odd tree. They touched it, out of curiosity, and all five of them became cursed with telekinesis, the ability to control objects with their minds. Not only that, but they all were given their wands by this tree, and they still use these wands today. Arthur tried the hardest out of all of them to keep this power secret from his parents, as he didn't want to become a science experiment, or a part of the circus. When Arthur turned eight, he received his letter, which made David shocked, but Patricia confused. She knew of David's abilities, but she didn't expect them to be passed down to Arthur. Arthur confessed to his parents of his powers, which led to him crying on his knees, but David wasn't mad at his son for having powers he wasn't born with. While Patricia wasn't all happy about it, Arthur was sent to Durmstrang, where he made several other friends. When Arthur was eleven, Itzel, Liam, and Allyson were in their first year at Hogwarts, and Shelia was in her fourth year at Beauxbatons. They were reunited by Russel Prentice, Reynaldo Prentice, and Rebekah Prentice, and ordered to confess about what had happened to them when they were younger. They confessed, but felt very forced and reluctant. The three teachers knew that the five of them had to be more cared for than most students, because the tree they found was located in the Forbidden Forest. Every year, the five would come together, come to this tree, place their hands onto it, and let the tree make their magic and telekinetic powers stronger. Personality Arthur is very antisocial, and has a hard time communicating with others at first introduction. However, when you get to know him, he's very sweet, and very funny. He has a fear the other boys call him a "Teacher's Pet", even though they really don't. Looks Arthur has curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He has told his friends he is growing a beard, even though he isn't. Wand Arthur has had his wand since before arriving at Durmstrang. It is silver, made of birch, and 8 inches long. It has a phoenix feather core. Alliances *Kristian Stewarts *Carter Meshle *Greyson Krum *Simon Aubrey *All Students of Durmstrang Institute Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Arthur was a Durmstrang Represtentative for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. *Arthur has a great singing voice. *Arthur can be awkard and shy at times. *Arthur fears being cast out. *Arthur is great at acting. *Arthur is a Straight O student. Gallery Arthur Wand.png|Arthur's Wand Arthur02.jpg Arthur04.jpg Arthur03.gif Arthur05.gif Arthur06.gif Category:Male Category:British Category:Halfblood Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Seventeen